twinklecrusadersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Extra attacks
An Extra attack is a special ability that differs at every character. Some might have more than two EX attacks and others gain extra effect when charged. Most EX attacks require at least 100% EX from the EX gauge. Take note that the EX attacks mentioned here are taken from "Starlit Brave Xtream!!" Using an EX Attack To use an EX Attack, you must have at least 100% EX. Before a character deals damage, a circle will appear. Pressing an arrow key or clicking on a certain area on the circle before the two yellow lines meet will cause the character to use an EX attack. Some EX attacks requires you to wait for the yellow line to be very near to each other before using it in order to use its full potential. Using this method also regains some EX gauge back. 'List of EX attacks' EX Attacks with a " * " on them means that they require you to use them just before the circle closes to use its full potential. 'Twinkle Crusaders Cast' Synn *''Demon's Rave (EX Knockback)'' ←↑: Deals Dark damage and knocks the enemy 30 (35 if charged) frames away. *''* Fatality Force (EX Cooperate) ↓→'': Randomly summons assists up to 7 assists. They are: Paqy, Sally, Riesling, Shio, Helena, Eau de Rourke, and Shel. Their attacks are: **Paqy - Hyakuhachi Shiki Hadoudan: Swings a baseball at the opponent. Deals medium damage and one stun. Almost always attacks once in every EX Cooperate. **Sally - Direct Attack: Hammer version of Doki Doki Makai Tsuuhan. Deals large damage and one stun. **Riesling - Double Shot: Fires two shots from dual revolvers. Adds two rush for decent damage, but only one stun. **Shio - Hishou Houou Yaiba no Mai: Swings her naginata at the enemy. Deals minimal damage and one stun, but increases attack power and critical rate for the next three hits on the target. **Helena - Nisenbonzakura: Attacks the enemy with two swords. Deals decent damage and two stun. **Eau de Rourke - Ether Scavenger: Functions the same as his EX Gluttony. Half of the damage dealt is absorbed as health. **Shel - Poko Poko Hammer-kun: Has similar properties to Paqy's attack. Always attacks in every EX Cooperate if Shel is in the same party as Synn, but will not appear otherwise. Maou Synn *''Demon's Rave (EX Knockback) ←↑'': Deals Dark damage and knocks the enemy 50 (55 if charged) frames. away. *''* Arcane Meteor Stream (EX Cooperate) ↓→'': Requires 200% EX. Randomly summons assists up to 10 assists. Including the ones listed above with Fatality Force, the new additions include Pasta, Arden, Melilot, and Azel. Even though there are 11 possible characters, he can only summon 10 at max. The new attacks are: **Pasta - Accel Sonic Slash: Functions similar to her EX Neko Punch, but only deals one stun, regardless of the number of hits dealt (2-6 hits). **Arden - Grand Strike: Functions similar to his Grind Voice (EX Shout), but only deals one stun. Still deals large damage. **Melilot - Shadow Reactor: Functions exactly the same as her EX Unison. Otherwise, does no damage, nor does it affect the rush counter. **Azel - Seijoutaro Onkei - Hikari no Shukufuku: A variation of her EX Judgement. Deals Light damage and one stun, but instead of draining the enemy's EX gauge, it adds 100% to your own. Appears very rarely. Nanaka *''Raging Nova (EX Explosion) ←↑↓'→'': '''Deals high Fire damage and consumes 3 stun stars. *''Volcane Melt Swarm (EX Meltdown) ←↑↓'→'': A charged version of Raging Nova. Deals a large amount of Fire damage, consumes 3 stun stars, ignores defense, and breaks barriers. '''Awakened Nanaka *''Volcane Melt Swarm (EX Meltdown) ←↑'': Deals a large amount of Fire damage, consumes 3 stun stars, ignores defense and breaks barriers. Replaces Raging Nova, no longer requires charging. *''Salamander Spear (EX Burndown) ↓'': Deals Fire damage and inflicts a "Burn" status which deals damage over time depending on current health. The higher the current health, the higher the damage. *''Salamander Javelin (EX Dragoon) →'': Requires 200% EX. Deals high Fire damage, a longer "Burn" status, and greatly powers up all attacks after it for that one frame only. This is the only EX Attack that can have an attack boost stack with other attack boosts. Recommended to use in a Unison Attack. Lolotte *''Absolute Tears (EX Dome) ←↑'': Creates a shield that negates most forms of damage and prevents stun/knockback, up to 3 (4 if charged) hits. Cannot block status effects and will break against certain EX attacks, or immediately after losing a Rumble. If broken by an EX attack, damage is taken as normal. If broken by a Rumble, damage is still negated. *''Seraphic Whisper (EX Healing) ↓→'': Heals for a random amount, recovers 3 stun stars, and removes any negative effects including stun. Heal weakens over time. Misa *''* Noblesse Laser (EX Barrage) ←↑'': A 2-5 hit attack that deals a small amount of Thunder damage. Each attack consumes 1 stun star. *''Blastic Cyclone (EX Reideen) ↓→'': Blasts enemies 11 frames (21 if charged)starting from the edge of the act line 5, 10, or 15 frames away. Consumes 2 stun stars for each attack. Deals Thunder damage. *''* Dimensional Wave (EX BlastHz)'' ←↑: Charged version of Noblesse Laser. A 3-6 hit attack that deals a small amount of Thunder damage. Each attack consumes 2 stun stars. Ria *''Cardinal Brighter (EX Purify)'' ←↑: Deals Light damage, knocks the target 25 frames away, and depletes 200% EX from the enemy's EX gauge. Can deplete beyond 0%. *''Sprite Strain (EX Fairy) ↓→'': Powers up other characters who are in unison with her only for the duration of that frame, meaning this is useless if Ria is alone. *''Exect Divinity (EX Divine)'' ←↑: Charged version of Cardinal Brighter. Deals Light damage, knocks the target 35 frames away, and drains 200% EX from the enemies' EX gauge, gaining a portion of it. Cannot deplete beyond 0%. 'Supporting Characters' Macaroon *''Burn Comet Splash (EX Strike) ←↑'': Deals Dark damage and knocks the enemy back depending on Macaroon's current level. (+10 frames back for each level) *''Legionic Weaver (EX Legion) ↓→'': Increases attack and raises the level of all allies by one for one attack. Azel *''Saishu Shinpan no Toki - Hikari no Seisai (EX Judgement) ←↑'': Deals Light damage and puts the enemies' EX Gauge to exactly 0% even when the target's EX Gauge is in the negatives. *''Reigen Naru Kago - Hikari no Shouheki (EX Force Field)'' ↓→: Requires 200% EX. Creates a barrier which reduces all incoming damage to 1. Status effects, knockback due to attack, etc. still apply. Last for 7(10 if charged) hits. Illear *''Supreme Devour (EX Lust) ←: A multi-hit God elemental attack that deals as many hits as there are stars currently in the enemy's stun gauge, meaning it can hit 1-9 times. It stuns once every 3-hit interval (1-3 hits = 1 star, 4-6 hits = 2 stars, 7-9 hits = 3 stars). The last hit will drain HP. If charged, the last hit will also drain EX Gauge based on damage dealt. Can drain beyond 0% EX Gauge. *''Omega Desire (EX Rampage) ↑: ''Deals God damage to enemies in an area (15 frames) around the target. It will chain from one target symbol to the next if the other symbols are within range of the chained symbol. *''World End Parade (EX Disturb) ↓: ''Gives a "???" symbol beside the target. While under the effect, it disables the ability to control the character, forcing it to make random moves (which most likely is Charge). EX attacks are also prohibited. If the affected character is in a Unison, actions are still randomized, but unaffected characters in the unison can still use EX attacks. Cannot be removed by any healing EX Attack. *''Doomsday (EX The End) →: ''Requires 300% EX. Deals a large amount of God damage which breaks barriers. It also consumes 5 stun stars, will make the affected team to be more easily knocked back for a short time, and reduces defense. '''Lullshare' *''Crossing Cosmos (EX Crucify) ↑: Deals Light damage and lines up with the enemy character nearest to the ACT line. *''Aurora Screamer (EX Impulse) ←: ''Deals Light damage and knocks the target back depending on the damage dealt. The more damage dealt with this attack, the further the target will get knocked back. *''Pain Art Inferno (EX Torture) ↓: ''All enemy characters gain a sparkle on their portrait. Deals damage over time while under the effect. *Mystia Paradise Lost (EX Deceive) →: Reduces the targets level by 1 for 100 frames. '7th Generals' '''Melilot' and Zoltia *''Bolt Stinger (EX Barrage) ↑: Deals a small amount of Thunder damage and consumes 2-5 stun stars. *''Boost Fringe (EX Explosion) ←: ''Deals Fire damage and consumes 2 stars. *''Aqua Salvation (EX Healing) ↓: ''Heals for a random amount and recovers 2 stun stars. '''Melilot' *''Shadow Reactor (EX Unison) →: Characters who are not in unison with Melilot will line up with the nearest character in the act line, causing a unison. There is also a small chance that all the characters will move half frames closer to the ACT line (for example, if Synn in 70 frames away from the ACT line, he will move 35 frames closer) instead of doing the above explanation. '''Zoltia' *Heaven's Note (EX Purify) →:Deals Light damage, knocks the target 25 frames away, and depletes 200% EX from the enemies' EX gauge. Can go beyond 0%. Eau de Rourke *''Ether Scavenger (EX'' Gluttony) ←↑↓→: ''Deals Dark damage and absorbs half of the damage dealt as health. '''Pasta' *Accel Sonic Slash (EX Neko Punch) ←↑↓''→'': A 2-6 hit attack that deals weak damage. Arden *''Grind Voice (EX Shout) ←↑: Deals decent amount of damage and two stun damage. *''Chaotic Howler (EX Hazard Shock) ↓→: ''Requires 200% EX. Deals damage and one stun damage, in addition to stunning all enemies for a short duration. '''Bylous' *''Finality Vortex (EX Smash) ←↑↓→: Deals Dark damage and instantly stuns the target. If the target has a barrier, the barrier will be instantly destroyed. '''Berserk Bylous' *''Deadly Assault (EX Mortal Attack) ←↑: Deals high damage and consumes 5 stun stars. Breaks barriers. *''Ether Banishment (EX Heartless Angel) ↓→: ''Requires 300% EX. Deals damage by taking a large percentage of the target's max HP (approximately 90%). Surprisingly, can be blocked by barriers. 'Guest Characters' '''Masaki and Asuna' *''Ryuuga Souretsuzen (EX Final Wave) ←↑: Deals Light damage and causes the enemy to use double the amount of the required % of the EX attack. The amount of damage dealt depends on the target's level. The higher the level, the more damage is dealt. ''Fact: If Kayoko uses her knockback skill while under the effect of Ryuuga Souretsuzen, the result is no knockback. *''Reimeijin (EX Super Hero Time) ↓→: Requires 200% EX but will deplete your EX to 0, even if you have 300% EX. After attacking, Masaki will go back 5 frames from the ACT line. If any allies were in Unsion with Masaki when used then the affect will apply to them as well. '''Kururu' *''Feline Stampede (EX Ray Rain) ↑: Deals damage and knocks back 10(15 if charged) frames back in an area. The coverage of the area is from the ACT line to the target and every ally of the target within that area will take a hit from this EX Attack. *''Starlight Heal (EX Healing) ''→: Heals for a random amount and recovers 3(4 if charged) stun stars. However, unlike Lolotte's version, it does not recover status effects. *''Royal Execution (EX Finish) ''←: Requires 200% EX. Deals a large amount of Light damage and can destroy barriers. Consumes 2 stun stars if charged. '''Iinchou' *''Symphonic Haken (EX Sword Dance) ↑: A Dark 4-hit attack that deals good damage. Consumes 2(4 if charged) stun stars. *''Bloody Lick Touch (EX Drain) ←: ''Deals Dark damage and takes half of the damage as health. Similar to Eau de Rourke's EX Gluttony. *''Necro Synthesizer (EX Joker) →: ''Copies an EX skill of any character in battle. Required EX is still 100% no matter what skill is copied. (Cannot use the full knock back effect of Kayoko's EX Attack, Meikyo Shisui) '''Lillian Tyrol' *''Dessication Menace (EX Hunger) ←: Deals damage and absorbs twice the amount of damage dealt as health. *''Gravity Press (EX Beauty) ↑: ''The target and those adjacent(the one above and below) to the target will have a "10 ton" icon near them. While under the effect, they are greatly slowed. *''Perfect Harmony (EX Chaos) →: ''Scrambles the enemies' position, making them move sooner or later than their original position. Useful for breaking up incoming unisons, but may create unwanted rumbles. *''Split Mirage (EX Alter) ↓: ''Requires 200% EX. Creates another copy of the user which will act as another battle character that can attack, Charge, Unison, and use EX skills. Lasts for 85 frames. '''Feena Fam Earthlight' *''* Earthlight Limit Break (EX Unlimited) ←↑: A multi-hit attack that does 4-7 hits Light damage but only consumes 1 stun star. Deals decent damage and each hit increases the EX Gauge by 10. *''Lost Technology IF ('EX Prohibition) ↓→: ''Freezes the EX Gauge of the enemy. EX skills can still be used while in effect but the affected team's EX Gauge cannot increase through any means and it cannot be decreased by EX Attacks such as Cardinal Brightia or Heaven's Note. Will bypass barriers. '''Yui Inaba and Suzuno' *''Prism Flier Fire (EX Doughnut) ←↑: Deals damage and consumes 3 stun stars. Ignores defense. *''Kakushimotteita Oyatsu (EX Umai Stick) ↓→: ''Heals for a random amount and randomly gives one effect for the user's next turn.(Critical rate increase, Attack increase, Charge Speed of 5 frames, and Halved wait time for her next turn after doing a normal Attack) Effect will end after picking any command for the turn the random effect is active in. '''Temari Tokura' *''Lovely Rabbit Dancing (EX Detect Heavy) ↑: Deals damage and knocks the target back depending on their defense. (Except for Melilot, Zoltia, and Masaki who only get knocked back at 15 frames) *''Chiikama Squall (EX Duration Heal) ↓: ''Grants a heal over time status and removes negative status effects. *''Electrical Camoflauge (EX Invisible) →: ''Grants Temari Stealth which disables enemies from attacking her until she reaches the ACT line. The user cannot be targetted but EX Attacks with an area of effect will still hit/effect the user. When hit the effect of this EX Attack will end. '''Chelsea Arcot' *''Divine Slash (EX Slasher) ←↑: Deals good damage and breaks barriers. *''Shining Ruler (EX Fortress) ↓→: ''Heals for a small amount. Until her next turn, any attack made by an enemy will be redirected towards Chelsea. However, the effect only lasts for three hits. If the user gets stunned, then the effect will end until the user recovers from Stun. '''Rin and Saber' *''Scarlet Dracule Anchor (EX Bombard) ↑: Deals damage and knocks back the target by 15 frames and others who are within range by 5 frames. *''Cutting Seven Colors (EX Prism Shots) ←: ''A multi-hit attack that deals Dark Damage. Ignores defense. This EX Attack can deal 0-10 hits, meaning it can miss. If it does miss (i.e. it deals 0-9 hits), rush count is reset. But if all 10 strikes hit, the target's Stun Gauge will be instantly zeroed. *''Little Excalibur (EX Caliburn) ↓: ''Deals damage and forms a barrier which weakens the next incoming attack except for dark-based. *''Photonic Cage (EX Silence) →: ''Deals a small amount of damage and gives the enemy a "No EX" status. While under its effect, the target cannot use any EX attacks. Unohana no Sakuyahime *''Hissatsu! Tenbatsu Beam (EX Nemesis) ←: Deals damage and consumes 3 stun stars. Also drains the EX Gauge of the enemy by 100%. Can deplete the gauge beyond 0%. *''Ruri, Go! (EX Hound) ↑:'' Deals damage and increases rush by two, but only deals one stun. Stuns the target and those adjacent to it for a very short while. *''Chimyaku Kasseika (EX Activate) ↓'': ''Greatly increases the speed and charge speed of allies for a short while. *''Tochigami no Shukufuku (EX Revive)→'' :'' Heals for a small random amount and removes negative status effects (except for World End Parade and Pain Art Inferno). It also fully recovers the stun gauge. Kayoko Kano *''Meikyou Shisui (EX Blade) ←↑: Consumes 100%, 200%, or 300% EX depending on what is available. Deals Water damage and knocks every enemy back depending on the consumed EX. 5 frames for 100+%, 15 frames for 200+%, and 35 frames for 280+%. The amount required is slightly reduced a bit when Charged. *''Wasurete wa ikenai aitsu ga toujou!? (EX Intrude) ↓→: ''Also called Tonfa Punch (by Iinchou). Deals 4 hits of alternating Fire and Aqua, with each hit dealing one stun. As of the current patch, every 2 hits consume 1 stun star. '''Shel' *''Demon's Rave (EX Knock Back) ←: Deals damage and knocks the enemy 25 (30 if charged) frames away. *''Piyo Piyo Stun-kun Lv? (EX Tricky) ↑: A multi-hit attack that deals damage and one stun damage, in addition to stunning the selected target, followed by hitting all enemies (including the target) with the same level or a multiple of Shel's current level. The stun lasts for a short period. *''Oshioki Slime-kun (EX Sticky) ↓: Deals a small amount of damage and gives the target and those adjacent to the target the "10 ton" status effect, which slows down their symbol's movement. *''Nyan Nyan Beam-kun (EX Metamorphose) →: ''Turns the target into a level 1 cat Zako for a few frames. Stats are reduced to the cat Zako's level, and the target cannot use EX attacks either. '''Tsubame' *''Stun Leon (EX Shockwave) ↑: Deals Thunder damage and gives the target and those adjacent to him the "10 ton" status effect. *''Fire Horner (EX Sparkle) ←: ''Deals Fire damage and consumes 3 stun stars. If charged, it will give a "Burn" status instead of consuming 3 stun stars and can destory barriers. *''Darkness Perish (EX Knockback) →: ''Deals Dark damage and knocks the target 20(30 if charged) frames back. *''Recovery (EX First Aid) ↓: ''Heals a large amount of health. Can only be used 2 times per battle. 'Guest Characters (Starlit Brave only) '''Shana *''Honoo no Tsurugi (EX Flame Pain)　''△☐: Fire attack, deals small damage. *''Guren no Oodachi (EX Purgatory)　XO'': Original version of Kayoko's EX Blade. Deals Fire damage instead of Water damage, and uses 100-300% EX, depending on the max amount available. The more EX gauge used, the more knockback is dealt to the opposing party. Taiga Aisaka *''Taiga Bazooka (EX Pressure)　XO''△☐: Original version of Misa's EX Reideen. All enemies within 15 frames of the ACT line get hit for two stun and 5-15 frames knockback. *''Gottsui Taiga Bazooka (EX Pressure)　XO''△☐: Charged version of Taiga Bazooka. Damage increases per hit. Dokuro *''Wood Glue (EX Sticky): Original version of Shel's EX Sticky and Lillian's EX Beauty. Deals small damage and slowdown to the target and those adjacent to it. '''Ana Coppola' *''Cutieful Cheering (EX Booster)　XO''△☐: Original version of Ria's EX Fairy. Increases the attack power of the party, but unlike Ria's version, is not limited to the current frame. Crystal Hoshikawa *''Unlucky Lips (EX Prediction)　XO'': Plants a timed bomb on the target with a "10-second" countdown. Detonates 50 frames later. The explosion deals decent damage and four stun damage. It also ignores barriers entirely (similar to knockback damage from certain battlefields). *''Fortune Crystal (EX Struck Out)　''△☐: A multi-hit attack that deals weak Aqua damage and always hits 5 times (6 if charged), but only deals one stun. However, the last hit has a chance of missing, which will break the rush count if it does.